


The Game Is On

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Board Games, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Games, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Twister (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: "Alright! I think it's time we stopped playing Monopoly for a while!"





	The Game Is On

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the COC- almost halfway my dudes

“Alright! I think it’s time we stopped playing Monopoly for a while!” Penny shouted over the chaos and tiny hotels being thrown. Both Simon and Agatha were equally mad at Simon for the way he had been playing, and she had decided to put her foot down. “Shut  _ up!  _ I will not hesitate to use magic if you won’t all stop pelting Baz!” This shut them up- they all knew Penny was bloody powerful, and getting cursed by her for being too annoying would not be a fun way to end the evening.

“Okay. What other suggestion do you have for the Agatha-and-Penny-are-visiting-from-America game night? I thought Monopoly was fun.” Baz said, making Agatha groan and Simon shake his head.

“It’s only fun for you because you’re  _ cheating!”  _ Simon said, indignant.

“Excusez-moi, I am bending the rules. Rules are made to be broken.” Baz said defensively, flipping his hair. 

“Hey, do you remember when you used to do that, Agatha?” Penny said, cleaning away the board. “Flip your hair all the time even though it wasn’t in your face?”

“Yeah. I was  _ so  _ annoying when we were at school. I’m so glad I cut it short, I would be cooking in Cali with hair as long as mine was.” Agatha ran a hand through her chin-length hair and tucked it behind her ear. 

“Penny! We should play Twister!” Simon said suddenly, as if it had just dawned on him. Agatha and Penny shook their heads and fervently disagreed, but Baz and Simon insisted, and that was how they ended up in a pretzel, Baz’ leg somehow draped over Simon’s back, and Simon’s hand on Baz’ other foot, their heads dangerously close. Baz’ hair was tied back, and the game had been going on with neither of them willing to give up for so long that he was about to work up a sweat.

“Left foot red, Simon!” He just about screamed. 

“I’m basically doing a bridge! Except all my arms and legs are on the four corners of the board and I’m hovering over Baz!” As he said that, Baz poked him in the stomach, making him almost lose his balance. “Oh, we’re playing dirty, now? Okay. Keep going, Penny.” 

The way the next few turns played out, somehow Simon was still hovering over Baz, but they had moved so Baz was right next to him, faces only centimetres apart. Simon still hadn’t had his payback, and with every turn Baz became a little more nervous. When Simon leaned closer and put his head by his ear, Baz became downright terrified.

Simon whispered so softly that only Baz could hear, lips almost touching his neck. “You look pretty like that. Under me.” And then kissed him full on the mouth. Hard.  And Baz absolutely  _ melted,  _ as he always does when Simon does shit like that. And, Merlin, _ why  _ does he say those things when they have company that’s staying with them for a few days and they can’t  _ do anything?  _ He leant into the kiss, blocking out Penny and Agatha making noises of disgust in the background, and picking up a hand to wrap around him. This was what Simon had planned for. He fell to the ground, ending up lying clutching his sore limbs as the girls died laughing.

“What you don’t realise about your master plan, Si, is,” Baz said, a little breathlessly, “That when I fell, I brought you down with me. Your knee is on the floor.” Simon whipped around and let out an anguished yell, falling on Baz with an ‘oomph!’ He laughed a little, before kissing Baz again. Agatha and Penny yelled at them to ‘stop canoodling and start clearing the board!’  and that they were going to bed, and finally they made them promise not to wake them up with any noises or they will ‘go straight back to America or so help me, God.’ (Simon really knew it was serious when Penny started using Normal swears. He also knew that they may not be able to keep that promise.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was literally so fun to write, I had this idea of Simon sabotaging Baz at Twister from the moment I read the prompt.  
> My tumblr is 


End file.
